


Making A Note

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans!Zane, glaciershipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: Just boys havin sex*throws this @ toothless in return for their ficnot my fav ship but trans zane...? count me in





	Making A Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toothlessturtle21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothlessturtle21/gifts).



It had been a couple of months since the procedure - Zane having wanted to be absolutely sure that he had recovered fully before trying anything.  
The two boys making do with heavy petting and mouth work.  
Now here they were, Cole's possessive eyes eating up the platinum blonde underneath him - legs spread and his sex in full view.  
Thick fingers reaching to grind against Zane's clit, toying with it gently as he watched Zane twitch and coaxing a gentle moan from the boy.   
"Cole..."

Cole felt the moan of his name hit him like a livewire, shooting right to his dick as he continued his light teasing despite the boner tenting his boxers.  
"Gonna fuckin ruin you," He mumbled lowly, leaning forwards to bite at the sensitive skin of Whites neck.  
"Fill you up, make you scream and cum on my cock," He dragged his fingers lower, dipping into the wet heat as his thumb nudged at Zane's clit - in return getting an appreciative moan.  
"Can't wait to feel you, fill you with my cum and watch it drip outta you."

Zane's hips jerked forwards, mumbling a soft curse under his breath. Cole had barely started and yet had already pulled him so far apart.  
"Maybe I'll eat you out after, taste your cum mixed with mine until you cum again, might make you cum over and over till you can't remember your own name."  
Zane nodded, biting his lip as Cole's fingers traveled deeper, curling roughly against the boys gspot. His fingers making an embarrassingly wet sound as they pulled in and out.  
Cole's skilled thumb rubbing firm circles and driving Zane mad.

"Co-ole... Ah, I- Oh god, Cole fuck," Zane's legs shaking as his hands fisted in the sheets. He missed this, god he missed the way Cole's fingers felt in him. He couldn't wait for Cole to finally fuck him.  
Just the thought alone had him clenching down on Coles' fingers - and by the way, Cole chuckled he knew his boyfriend felt it.

"I've said cum too much the words weird now," Cole mumbled, Zane bursting into loud laughter that was quick to infect Cole and leave them both giggling.  
"Okay, I'll admit that wasn't exactly sexy," Any response Zane had cut off by the skillful curling of Coles digits.  
Cole was careful with the foreplay - fingers stretching and occasionally pulling back for Cole to cover them in cool lube only to thrust them back in with a lewd squelch; determined to make sure Zane was fully ready.

This leaving Zane a mess under him, squirming as he tried to ride Cole's fingers. Grabbing at Cole's hair and pulling him into a messy kiss.  
Zane didn't expect to cum as soon as he did, the build-up was fast and sharp - snapping his back into a desperate arch as he gasped, only to be silenced by a tongue in his mouth.  
Cole worked him over, fingers pushing and pulling with the aftershocks in Zane's system before he pulled back; giving Zane a lustful stare.  
"Cum already, Angel?" He mumbled, pulling his hand to his mouth and licking the slick off his fingers.

Zane watched with heavy breaths, his own fingers moving to rub and pinch at his own clit - hips rolling into his own hand as he twitched from oversensitivity. Lidded eyes tracking the way Cole moved to stroked at his own cock while watching the blonde.   
"Fuck," Zane mewled softly, spreading his legs lewdly.  
"Put- ah, put your dick in me wh-while I'm still sensitive," The way Zane whined out the plea causing Coles cock to twitch.  
"God I'm going to ruin you," The Earth elemental rumbled, laying himself over his boyfriend and immediately taking control of the boy's mouth.

Zane moaned softly as Cole pushed into him, Cole mirroring the sound as he bit into Zane's neck to muffle himself.  
He was quick to gently rock his hips, Zane hiccupping moans with each gentle thrust; Zane already so wet and warm - already so open to Cole's cock yet so fucking tight. Zanes breathy moans spurring Cole to grip tighter to his lover's hips. Pelvis beginning to speed up, every snap of his hips pulling louder and louder moans from Zane as Cole's teeth sharply dug into the smooth skin of Zane's collarbone.   
"Yes," Zane gasped "Yes yes yes please, ah- fuck don't stop! Please,"

Cole growled, working to bruise his boys perfect, tan skin before moving to mumble possessively in Zane's ear.   
"Don't worry baby, not gonna stop till I fuckin' fill you, mark you from the inside out. Make sure you're absolutely dripping with my cum."  
Dirty praises whispered causing Zane to keen loudly, hips twitching up as Coles cock rubbed addictingly against his gspot - chasing his second orgasm without even fully coming down from his first.  
Zane squeezing his thighs tightly around Cole, fingers scrabbling for purchase against sweat-slicked skin as he left red scratches over his beaus' shoulders.

"Cole- Cole fuck I'm, ah... almost- please," Zane begged, hips twitching as he rocked against Cole. Back snapping into an arch when Coles' fingers snuck back down to grind against Zane's clit, shuttering a moan as he tightened around Black. Cole sacrificing speed for depth - grinding into Zane as he came.   
Sharply pressing flush against Zane, slowing to a gentle rocking motion as he covered Zane mouth once more with his own. Sharing gentle moans and heated breath as they came down from their high.  
"nnh... holy cow," Zane mumbled, hands now soothing across Coles pecs

Cole didn't reply, pushing himself up as his eyes trailed down to where he was still inside Zane, pulling out his softened cock with a wet squelch and admiring the way his seed dripped out.  
Zane melted into the sheets, sighing pleasantly as he legs his grip on Cole go. Suddenly yelping as a warm tongue pressed between his lips.

"C-Cole, Ah-" Zane whined, legs cocking open as Cole went to town. Tongue swirling around the boys' clit; fingers dipping into Zane wetness. Fingers twisting and curling inside Zane. Licking between his fingers and tasting the mix of his and his boyfriend's cum.  
Zane couldn't even speak at this point, squirming under Coles' mouth as his eyes rolled up. Hands tightly wound in Coles' hair as he rocked desperately - gibberish slipping from his lips as he felt his body tighten.  
"Co- Ch-... Ngh- Oh! 'm gonna-"

Zane's legs shook violently as he let out a high pitched moan, white exploding behind his eyes as he shivered.   
Pleasure pushing over into pain as overstimulation overcame him. Pushing at Coles' head desperately, Cole smiling against the wet mess between his boyfriend's legs before pulling back and licking his lips.  
Wiping at his mouth and licking off the leftover slick on his hands, looking down at his mess of a boyfriend with adoration in his eyes,  
Zane was only able to breathe as he melted into their bed, eyes closed as he reached out for Cole who immediately spooned him in response.

"Satisfied?" Cole mumbled into Whites ear, Zane just humming pleasantly.  
Cole pressing his face into Zane's neck, practically purring into the skin. Making a note to absolutely try this again.


End file.
